A Day At The Hot Spring With A Side of HOLY COW!
by MajoNoShukumei54
Summary: You hang out with me Haru  and my Adventure Time OC, Nixie.  However, something unexpected turns up...O     O"  Rate/Review Please. TYVM.


~ * Episode IX = A Day At The Hot Spring With An Unexpected Event * ~ By : SuperMarioFan888

Date : 11/11/11

:D

Description : Oh dear...the hot spring. Let's see, there's my Adventure time OC Nixie,  
>myself, and you (The Reader). The three of us all go to a hot spring. However...<p>

I tease you about your love for Kodai, and now the most surprising thing will happen to you. O U O

Let the story begin~!

A day at the hot spring doesn't sound like a bad idea, does it?  
>No! I think we're all going to have fun! * u *<p>

This felt like more of a "Girls' Night Out" to you. Anyways, uhh... oh. You readied yourself to go hang out with me and my OC Nixie. This is the first time you're going to meet Nixie. She's not really mean, she's actually a nice person.

...Just don't get on her nerves, OK? (^u^)b

*KNOCK KNOCK*

You opened the door to see who it was. You saw me with a girl who had light green skin. She has the appearance of a simple- looking princess ; nothing fancy. A small crown was adorned on her head, and she wore a sky-blue dress that hid her feet. "_," I started, pointing to the girl, "this is Nixie. Nixie this is _."

Nixie held her hand out towards you gently. "Pleasure to meet you, _." You took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Nixie." you said in a soft voice. "Heeyyy~" I call out.  
>"Can we go to the hot spa now?" I asked, as if wanting to go RIGHT NOW. Nixie chuckled,<br>"All right, Haru, we'll go."

AT THE HOT SPRING. . . . .

"This is so refreshing~!" I called out. "Well, seems like you need a break." Nixie remarked. "HELL YEAH I DO!" I screamed. You and Nixie just laughed at me. "...I bet you guys do something too in order to relieve your stress, right?" I asked, moving closer to the two of you for an answer. You blushed because I knew what your answer would be. Nixie then chuckled a bit and replied, "Well, for me,  
>I play with my pet fish and drink green tea." "You drink green tea?" you asked. "Of course. It's simply soothing for me." Nixie says happily. "Eh...what about you, _? What do YOU do to get away from stress?"<p>

(O _ O) " You blushed even darker. "Something wrong, _-san?" Nixie asked, looking at you. 'Ehh...Um...well..." you started to stammer. "Well, I -" you were suddenly interrputed by my statement, which was, "Oh, I know what she does~! Either she writes about her day..." "Please don't say it, Haru-san! (/) " you cried. "She does what?" Nixie asked. I told her, "She starts to daydream a lot about her and her soon-to-be-fiance!"

Nixie questioned me, "Soon-to-be-fiance?" "Yup!" I replied happily. "Her fiance happens to be Grings Kodai~!" I called out. "EYAAHH! Haru, why do you have to say his name?" you asked, still blushing.

"Grings Kodai...where have I heard that name before?" Nixie asked herself in a questioning matter. "You don't remember? Remember the "Thoughts About Kodai" Segment we do?" I stated.

"Oh! That! We still need to discuss Part 2!" Nixie shouted.

You started to leave, with a dark blush on your face, not looking at me or Nixie. You were pretty flustered with all the commotion. You wrapped yourself with a towel. "Eh? Where are you going,  
>_?" Nixie asked. "I'll...I'll be waiting for you two outside." you say. "OK~!" I shouted out.<p>

You dressed yourself up inside the rest house.

* L A T E R *

You calmly sat down on the bench, waiting for me and Nixie. Apparently, you didn't mind waiting.  
>Once again, you started singing to yourself, "~Deep underground, I started digging my own hole,<br>Without even havi-" You were cut off by someone saying, "My, _, you really do know how to sing." You turn to see Kodai, the man of your dreams. "Oh! I-It's you, Kodai-san!" Kodai came and sat down next to you. "So," Kodai started, "What brings you here, _?" You replied, "Ehh...I came here with Haru and Nixie to hang out with them...what are you doing here, Kodai-san?" you canvassed.  
>Kodai only crowed(means chuckle) and said, "I was wondering where you were...and here you are, at a hot spring." He then placed his hand on yours. You started to blush.<p>

Kodai then stated, "You know, _...I heard from Haru that you wanted to be my fiancee."  
>"H-Haru-san told you about my dream, then..." you said, sadly. You started to cry a bit.<p>

"...What's wrong, _?" Kodai questioned. You explained, tears streaming down your face,  
>"Well, K-Kodai-san...It's just that...we've been seeing each other for nearly a year now. And ... earlier Haru somehow knew that you were going to-" you were cut off when Kodai held a small, little box.<br>"Well, whatever she knows...it's true."

"Huh? R-Really?" you asked, surprised. Kodai then opened the little box. Lodged inside was a cute diamond ring.

He then took it out and questioned you, "_ _(second blank is for your last name) ... Will you... marry me?" as he placed it on the ring finger of your hand. You blushed even deeper and cried a little bit more.

"K-Kodai..." you then buried your face into his chest, still crying. Kodai stared down at you. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around you for then heard you yelling, "I will marry you!" You looked up at Kodai. He placed both of his hands on your cheeks, his thumbs wiping away all your tears. "Please,"  
>Kodai whispered, "Don't cry anymore, my little fiancee." He kisses you softly, in order to make you stop crying. Well, you did.<p>

The kiss was interrupted by someone holding in their laughter. Kodai looked and saw me and Nixie,  
>who were apparently hiding behind a wall. He pulled away from you gently. "Hmm? Kodai?" you asked.<p>

"Look behind you, _." You did as you were told, and saw us. You were shocked and shouted, "Haru, were you and Nixie spying on us!" I gave a sly reply, "Maybe~." Nixie then stated,  
>"_-san, we were just simply trying to find you. When we did, we found that you and Kodai were kissing." I laugh happily, "Teehee~!" You just wanted to kill me, but Kodai restrained you. "Now,<br>calm down, _, they didn't mean to." he said. You pouted a bit, Kodai reacted to this by petting your head. "Hey, what's that sparkly thing on your hand?" I pointed out. "Huh? I-" you were interrupted by Kodai hugging you from behind.

"You see, Haru," Kodai started, "Earlier before you two came, I propsed to _ here. She is now my fiancee." He gives the top of your head a small kiss. "Oh~ fiancee! I gotta give props to you, man."

Then I remarked happily, "Hope you two have a wonderful life together~!"

Everyone laughed as we all left.

* ~ T H E E N D ~ *


End file.
